finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elfin Bow
.]] The Elfin Bow , also known as the Elven Bow and the Fey Bow, is a recurring bow in the series. It is often a mid to high-ranked weapon. Appearances Final Fantasy III The Elven Bow is the second strongest bow, being trumped by Artemis Bow. It is found in the Crystal Tower and provides +109 Attack and +5 Agility. Final Fantasy IV The Elven Bow is a mid-ranked bow found in the Sylph Cave. It provides +28 Attack, +25 Accuracy, and +5 Intelligence, and deals extra damage when used against mages. It casts the White Magic spell Shell when used as an item. In the Easy Type version, it was renamed to Elf Bow. Its hit rate was increased to 85%. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked bow that provides 50 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +5 Intelligence. It casts Shell when used as an item, and can be bought in Troia for 5,000 gil, or found in Kain's Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V The Elven Bow is a mid to high-ranked weapon, and can be bought in Moore for 7,500 gil and stolen from Berserkers. It provides +53 Attack, has a Hit Rate of 53, and has a 15% chance to inflict a critical hit. Final Fantasy XII }} The Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked weapon that provides 45 Attack, and requires 35 LP to use. Bows are among the slowest weapons with 2.96s charge, and 1.4s action time. It can be bought for 4,200 gil in Jahara and Rabanastre. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 54 Attack, 36 Ct, 5% critical rate, and requires the Bows 4 license for 45 LP. It can be bought in Eruyt Village, Mt Bur-Omisace for 5,830 gil, found as a treasure in Paramina Rift (Frozen Brook) and in Trial Mode Stage 48 (with Diamond Armlet), stolen from Malboro Golmore Jungle (3% chance), or from the Wyvern Lord hunt. It can be equipped by the Archer class. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Elfin Bow is the initial weapon for Fran, and has an Attack power of 80, Magic of 40, and Attack speed of 60. It uses a generic bow sprite during battle. It can also be bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop in Chapter 9 for 5300 gil or forged with the Connoisseur's Guide. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Elfin Bow is a weapon for Bard. It is a possible reward from the quest , and can otherwise be purchased with tokens obtained from the repeatable quest . ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Fey Bow is a low to mid-ranked bow that provides +31 Attack, +2 Speed, 6 Range, and is Wind elemental. It teaches the ability Aim: Vitals to Hunters, Aim: Armor to Snipers, and Shadowbind to Assassins, and is a random reward for completing a mission. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked weapon that is Wind-elemental and teaches Vitals Shot to Hunters, Shadowbind to Assassins, and Armor Shot to Snipers. It has an Attack of 33, +2 Evasion, and +6 Range, and can be bought for 5,200 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Wind Sigil, Kuraisle Boxwood, and Faerie Wing. Final Fantasy Type-0 Elfin Bow is a weapon for Trey. It provides 15 Attack Power and can be bought from Roshana for 2400 gil. It sells for 240 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked weapon for Selkie, and requires the Magical Weapon scroll. It has an Attack power of 45. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Elfin Bow is a mid-ranked bow that any race can use. It provides 54 attack at level 1 and 134 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun, has one empty slot, and comes with the ability Jade Essence 1. It must be obtained from a chest in Forest on Normal mode, and then created for 320 gil by using White Silver x3 and a Magic Vase Shard. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Elfin Bow makes a Holy Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Spirit Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Small Morion. Final Fantasy Legend III Elven has a bow icon before its name. It has an attack power of 100 and it can be bought for 13000 G at Knaya in Pureland. Bravely Default Elven Bow is a bow that provides 72 P.ATK, 95 Aim, and has a 25% chance to cause Confuse. It can be bought in Florem (Ch. 5) for 21000 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Elven Bow is a bow that provides 84 P.ATK, 95 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to undead. It can be bought in Caldisla for 17000 pg. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Elven Bow grants +5 to Attack. It can be equipped by Ranger. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Elven Bow is a Bow obtained by crafting it using 780 gil, x10 Wind Megacrysts, x5 Wind Crysts, x5 Abominable Wings, and x3 Mythril Ores, by finding it during the event Trials of Love, and as the reward for completing the quest Unfinished Business. It provides 42 ATK, 10 MAG, +50% physical damage against Birds, +70% accuracy, has a damage range of 125-175%, and requires both hands to wield. Gallery FFIIIDS Elven Bow.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-ElvenBow.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-ElvenBow-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Elfin Bow and Arrows.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Elvenbow.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Elven Bow - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFXIV Elfin Bow.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV Elfin Bow Icon.png|Final Fantasy XIV'' icon. FFXIIRW - Generic Bow Sprite.png|''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. RoF Elfin Bow.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Elfin Bow.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FFLIII Bow and Arrow In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. Bravely Default Elven Bow.jpg|Bravely Default. Elven_BowBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFL2 ElfinBow.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. DFFOO Elven Bow (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFIV). DFFOO Elfin Bow (XII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' (FFXII). PFF Elfin Bow Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Elven Bow SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXII. FFAB Elven Bow SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXII. FFAB Elven Bow SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Elven Bow SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). Elven Bow ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Elven Bow FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Elven Bow FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFBE Elfin Bow.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Fey Bow.png|Fey Bow in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Bows